


One Shots From A Scrapped Voltron Series

by Crystalias



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias





	1. Loss

We open with Keith practicing his sword fighting against five combat drones as Allura walks in. He manages to take out two of them but is knocked down by the third. Keith groans in frustration and then bisects the third drone. Four and Five dive toward him but shut down before their land a hit. He looks to see Allura, who's holding a remote.  
  
Keith: Didn't hear you come in, Princess.  
  
Allura: Keith, can we talk?  
  
Keith: Sure. What's up?  
  
Allura: I... How can I put this lightly? Sven's death wasn't your fault. You couldn't know what would happen-.  
  
Keith: Allura, I was supposed to keep him safe ever since we started at Galaxy Garrison. He's the only person I considered family after my dad passed away and now he's gone. He always said I'd be the death of him. Guess it's true now. Our leader, and now he's another casualty in this damn war.  
  
Allura: Did he have a family back home?  
  
Keith: Stepbrother. Don't know where he is.  
  
Allura: Okay, and how close were you two.  
  
Keith: We knew each other since High School. He was like the brother I never had.  
  
Allura: If he saw you like this, what would he think?  
  
Keith: Knowing Sven, something along the lines of "Stop sitting on your ass and get back to the mission at hand".  
  
Allura: And what would be the mission?  
  
Keith: Right now, we find a pilot for The Black Lion.  
  
When Keith says that, that's when we cut to black.


	2. Thoughts

We open with Team Voltron preparing to investigate The Blade Of Mamora. Sven and Keith prepare to board The Red Lion.  
  
Sven: Right, ve'll be back once ve reach an agreement.  
  
Lance: Something doesn't seem right with this, sir.  
  
Sven: Someting on your mind, Lance?  
  
Lance: I mean they opened a hail, allow us an audience? We should be cautious in case it turns out to be a trap.  
  
Allura: For once, Lance, I agree. Never trust The Galra.  
  
Pidge: C'mon, guys, ya're just paranoid. I double checked for any buggers tryin' ta hack us and found nothin'.  
  
Hunk: Or they could've found a way to mask it and hacked inta our systems that way.  
  
Pidge: Not bloody likely. I put firewalls on top of the firewalls of our systems in case some Zarkon or some other twat hacked in like the last time with Sendak.  
  
Allura: It's still possible.  
  
Pidge: [deadpan] Keep tellin' yaself that, Galadriel.  
  
Sven: Keith, your thoughts?  
  
Keith: Galran or not, we could use all the allies we can get in this war. Our fleet back home is probably going to be destroyed the more time we waste here talking about old grudges and firewalls. No offence.  
  
Pidge: Some taken.  
  
Allura: There's something else, isn't there? Why else would you suggest that?  
  
Keith: It's personal, Allura. Let's leave it at that.  
  
Sven: Okay then. Keith, you're with me. Lance, should someting go wrong, you lead the rescue mission.  
  
Lance: Understood, Captain.  
  
Sven: Alright, Voltron Alliance, let's roll!  
  
Keith and Sven enter The Red Lion, which then proceeds to take off. Everyone bar Allura leaves until...  
  
Lance: Princess, is something wrong?  
  
Allura: No, Lance, just thinking to myself.  
  
We now cut to black.


	3. Traitor

We open in The Galran Throne Room as Sincline sits in it, deep in thought about his childhood with Lotor. He lets out a sigh after he hears someone knocking on the door.  
  
Sincline: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Acxa walks in. She bows before her new emperor.  
  
Acxa: My Lord, You summoned me?  
  
Sincline: How long have you served my father, Acxa?  
  
Acxa: Almost ten decophobes, Sire.  
  
Sincline: And did you ever have doubts about his leadership?  
  
Acxa: [looking up] I'm afraid I do not understand.  
  
Sincline: Oh, I think you do, Acxa.  
  
Sincline stands up and walks towards his general.  
  
Sincline: Did. You. Have. Doubts?  
  
Acxa: Yes, Sire, but I would carry out his orders regardless of what I might think.  
  
Sincline: That, General... Is the right answer. Which is why I have a very special mission for you. On one condition. No one else can know.  
  
Acxa: I understand.  
  
Sincline: I think there is a traitor in our midst.  
  
Acxa twitches slightly.  
  
Acxa: Who would want to betray you? You're the rightful heir to the throne.  
  
Sincline: Glad you think so. And I want you to watch my other generals carefully because they would be the likely suspects to stage a coupe. Report to me directly the moment you suspect something wrong.  
  
Acxa: I shall start at once, Sire.  
  
Acxa gets up and turns to leave.  
  
Sincline: Acxa. I am thankfully for your loyalty and will reward it when the war is brought to an end.  
  
Acxa: Thank you, My Emperor.  
  
Acxa leaves the room. Once the door closes however, Merla emerges from the shadows.  
  
Merla: Well, my love?  
  
Sincline: Now, we wait and see if Acxa is telling the truth or really working for my enemies. And I really hope it's the latter because my new pet is extremely hungry.  
  
And now we cut to black.


End file.
